


The World Turned Upside Down [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, implied future Peter/Beverley/Nightingale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Years into the future, magic has been revealed to the world, and Peter has the responsibility of testifying at the public inquiry to explain the inner workings of the Folly. He's dealing...about as well as can be expected.(Podfic of mardia story, recorded for lattice_frames's birthday.)
Relationships: Beverley Brook/Peter Grant, Peter Grant & Thomas Nightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0





	The World Turned Upside Down [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The World Turned Upside Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072734) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> I did not even try for any accents (since I can't do them anyway).

## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/the%20world%20turned%20upside%20down.mp3)  
  
|  | 1:03:02  
  
| 44 MB


End file.
